User talk:Nalee Everborn
Archive page. Please press the +''' up there to make a new section if you want to talk. :) Thanks! ---- Plurals I'm happy to see you digging right in again after a long absence! Unfortunately, I'm going to delete two of your new pages, because a redirect to a plural is really unnecessary. Observe: Charr Bags ⇒ Charr Bags ⇒ no need for redirects (see also Project:Redirect). --◄mendel► 02:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :It was probably for search purposes, not link purposes mendel. --Shadowcrest 03:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::So it's the "Plurals for stackable items" clause? I guess you're right. Happy is the player who has more than one Charr Bag. I apologize, Nalee, your articles are back again. --◄mendel► 03:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. I wasn't aware it would cause such a problem. Er, sorry? ^^; But Shadowcrest was right that I was going more for search purposes than link purposes (I spent about 5 minutes trying to find the article on charr bags, confused why I couldn't even find it using search until I realized the article was using the singular, not plural. Heh. So if this is just a case of me being incredibly dense, feel free to delete). But yes, I apologize for any inconvenience, and should really look at the editing guides more clearly. ^^; Thank you! -- Nalee Everborn 05:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It hasn't caused any problem, it was my inability to extract meaning from words that did it - my density greatly exceeds yours. It is in fact because players are likely to be searching for words they see in plural in their inventory that these redirects are ok - '''GuildWiki is there for you, not the other way around (well, just a little). However, when editing, you shouldn't link to redirects, so my editing tip still applies. --◄mendel► 05:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahh. Okay then. Thank you for the clarification. :) And I will make sure not to link to any re-directs (I should go back and check my edits, then just in case). -- Nalee Everborn 05:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Sign of life? I did soem minor maintenance repair to your userpage; I hope you don't mind. It's been a month since you were last seen in these parts; I hope we can expect you back sometime? --◄mendel► 07:15, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)